Attempting To Cheat Love
by brandysalvatorestylesgilbert
Summary: After getting her heartbroken by her only boyfriend Edward Masen a day before graduation, Isabella Swan makes a promise to herself to never fall for another guy like Edward or any guy for that matter ever again. years later Bella is now 21 and a journalist on the rise but tragedy strikes send Bella home where things just get crazy from there
1. Before You Read

Attempting To Cheat Love

_**STARRING,**_

**Italia Ricci as Isabella Swan - 21**

**Torrey Devitto as Angela Weber - 21**

**Wes Brown as Julian Masen - 24**

**Ian Harding as Alex Masen - 26**

**Zac Efron as Jesse Masen - 18**

**Jake T. Austin as Max Masen - 16 **

**Chloe Moretz as Grace Masen - 16**

**Robert Pattinson as Edward Masen Jr. - 22**

**Moon Bloodgood as Elizabeth Masen - 44**

**Noah Wyle as Edward Masen Sr. - 46**

**Synopsis****, **

After getting her heartbroken by her only boyfriend Edward Masen a day before graduation, Isabella Swan makes a promise to herself to never fall for another guy like Edward or any guy for that matter ever again. years later Bella is now 21 and a journalist on the rise living in a small apartment in manhattan new york with her best friend Angela webber when tragedy strikes sending Bella back to the last place she ever wanted to be. Forks,Washington from there Bella see's Edward but that isn't all she also meets his family birth family and one Edward's brothers starts to take an interest in Bella. from there things take a twist for Bella as she is through back into the alluring lifestyle of the rich.

**CONTAINS STRONG SEXTUAL ADULT CONTENT/ ADULT LANGUAGE**


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter One: Home Sweet Home

_ .Beep _

My eyes opened wide at the sound of my annoyingly loud alarm clock i'm really gonna have to get rid of that thing i thought. i pulled myself up from my bed closing my open laptop and squinting my eyes at the blinding sunlight that was streaming through my bedroom window. see this is why you never pull an allnighter at least if your a person like me. but than again i was trying to find any breaking news that could help me became a real journalist instead of a floater. i ran a hand through my hair as i climbed off my bed slipping on my slippers and opening up my door to reveal Angela who looked startled.

"oh i see your awake." Angela said. i nodded but when she didn't leave i know it was something more than just her wanting to see if i was awake or not. i searched her face and sighed leaning my body up against the door frame crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ang what is it...did something happen with you and Eric again?" i questioned. see ever since graduation Eric had kind of become this really heavy drinker and he was always coming over pissed about something new somethings he'd even hit Ang and she always seems to forgive him for it all. Angela cringles at the mention of Eric and shakes her head. she looks up at me with pity in her eyes. she hasn't looked at me that way since graduation the day Edward Masen dumped me for Jessica Stanley. okay know i really wanted to know what the hell was going on because i was really beginning to hate the look on of pity on her face.

"Look Bells i really don't know how to say this but something happening...it's about Charlie...your dad." Angela said and my whole world just started to come crumbling down. i ready to break down in tears but not know not until i know what was wrong with my dad. i blinked a few times to hold back the tears and looked around before settling my eyes back on Angela.

"wha...what happened...is he okay?" i questioned worry and concern for my dad filled my voice i mean come on he was really the only person who got me in this whole world not even Jacob could relate to me. my dad was like my real best friend even if he didn't now it half the time.

"he...he...he passed away from a heart attack two days ago...his funeral is this afternoon." Angela explained my eyes widened and i fell to my knees tears poring from my eyes.

"w...why didn't anyone tell me...i didn't even get to say goodbye to him...i should have just stayed in Forks..." i cried Angela kneeled down on the ground hugging me telling me it was going to be okay and that it wasn't my fault. i wanted to believe everything she was saying but i just couldn't know i now what if feels like to have someone ripped away from you twice first Edward now Charlie whats never my mom...no wait i don't even want to go there. after a while i pulled myself together and called my job to tell them i was gonna take a week of but because i'm a floater my boss fired me. now so far i just learned my dad died two days ago and my boss fired me for wanting to have sometime off to heal.

can this get any worse.

"Angela you really don't have to come i'll be fine on my own." i said no i wasn't i really wasn't looking for a pity part. your going to your dad's funeral Swan of course there's gonna be a pity party. Angela stared at me with a stop bullshiting me look and i sighed in defeat and moved over allowing Angela to get into the taxi. the driver turned around and looked at us.

"where too?" he questioned

"the airport please." i answered he nodded and took off towards the airport. once we arrived me and Angela both payed the taxi man and headed into the airport getting our tickets and getting on the next flight to Forks,Washington. on the plane i nervously tapped my nails against the seat. what if i saw Edward or any of the Cullens? what about Alice the one who claimed to be my best friend but didn't even warn me about Edward wanting Jessica? what was i going to do if i saw them or Jacob i just couldn't deal with that drama that's the reason i moved to New York with Angela. a hand was placed over mine stopping me from my nervous tapping i turned my head and looked at Angela.

"hey everything gonna be okay,alright and no matter what even if we run into the jerk of a Masen i'm here for you always." Angela said she was really a great friend i loved knowing i'd always have her in my corner she was really the only person who mattered now. i smiled and nodded my head.

"thank's Ang...for everything." i said

"hey that's what best friends are for right." Angela said with the shrug of her shoulders i nodded my head knowing every well she was right that was the kind of thing best friends do they always always have your back no matter what happens.

As soon as we walked through airport doors i took in the small of forest and rain and smiled this was a smell i had long forgotten about being in New York the atmosphere smelled off hot dogs and pollution. i turned to Angela who seemed to also be taking in everything i felt like a stranger even though i'd lived here for so long. but being away from your home can make a person feel like that.

"i forgot how different Forks is from Manhattan." i nodded my head in agreement as a car pulled up right next to us. they rolled down the window and i wanted to kill myself just than and there. it was Edward freaking Masen. are you kidding me really couldn't it have been jacob at least i don't hate him.

"Eddie why have we stopped." i heard a girl call from the backseat of the car but Edward did not answer her he was completely focused on me.

"take a picture Masen it will last long...on second thought don't and why the hell are you even here i thought you were going to become a doctor or something." Angela ranted in annoyance while i just stood there speechless and lost i wanted nothing more than to run and hide under a rock.

"Bella...you look amazing...i'm sorry about your dad...i was just on my way to his funeral would you like a lift?" Edward questioned staring me up and down i narrowed my eyes at him but signed knowing i really needed to change and get there before i missed Charlie's funeral too. I turned to Angela who was shaking her head at me telling me it was an extremely bad idea but so far he was the only person here that had car and I needed to get to me dad's funeral.

"yeah can you drop me off at Charlie's?" I questioned Edward nodded and unlocked the door. I climbed into the back not wanting to be anywhere close to Edward as I was doing this I noticed Angela giving me the your so asking for it look and climbed into the front with Edward. once I got into the back a furrowed my eyebrows at the blonde who looked to be about Sixteen staring at me she also had on the same expression.

"Eddie who the hell are they." She questioned never taking her eyes off mine as if she was searching for something. I heard Edward mumbled a curse word under his breath I giggled knowing it was because she had called him Eddie it was a name he hated with a burning passion but yet everyone still called him it just to annoy the hell out of him which was also very fun. stop it Bells this is your ex your talking about the one who dumped you for one of your friends.

"don't call me that Gracie." Edward hissed she scrunched her nose up in distaste when he called her Gracie. I really wanted to know who she was to him I mean she couldn't be his daughter it hasn't been that look his was only 22 and if she was she would be about four or something years old. She finally looked away from him and leaned forward slapping his arm than leaned back into her seat crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. I my god I didn't now this girl but she was so cute even if she was a teenager.

"than don't call me Gracie...my name is Grace." Grace stated still pouting I looked at the front and saw Angela looking back at me giving me a small smile.

"Anyway...Grace this is Isabella Swan and Angela Weber they went to high school with me here in Forks." Edward answered Grace turned to me and smiled holding out her hand.

"well in that case I'm Grace Masen Eddie's little sister." I raised my eyebrow in shock and shake her hand.

"well it's nice to meet you Edward never talked much about his family while he was here with the Cullen's." Angela said smiling at Grace from the front seat. Grace looked over at her older brother a frown on her face. I could understand she was upset Edward hadn't told us about her or his parents but it was also my fault as well I never bothered to ask I just always thought he came to the Cullen's because something bad happened with his parents.

"well we're here...do you want me to swing back around and pick you too up?" Edward questioned I shake my head as I climb out of the car.

"it's okay my trucks here we'll take that." I answered closing the door and turning around to face the house I hadn't been to in about two years for some reason I also felt like a stranger again coming here like I was just coming here for the first time all over again. me and Angela walked up the stairs and I pulled the spear key from under the welcome mat unlocking the door and letting us inside.

"you can change in my room Ang...I'll use my dad's." I said as we walked up the stairs. I opened the door to my dad's before pulling off my coat and placing it nicely over his bed. I sat there looking around until my eyes landed on a picture with me, my mom and dad I got off the bed walking over to his dresser and picked it up a small smile spread across my lips. it was a picture taken on my third birthday before the divorcé before everything changed. I small tear rolled down my cheek I sniffled quickly whipping it away and placing the picture back down on his dresser walking into his bathroom to take a shower.

After I finished getting dressed in my dress I walked down the stairs holding onto the railing as I did so I wouldn't trip in my heels. yes I wear heels but not all the time at least not when I'm going up and down stairs because I'll be honest I've fallen on my ass a few times. I heard a gasp and looked to see Angela look me a smile on her face.

"wow even for a funeral you still look stunning...I can never wonder why Masen picked Jess over you." Angela said with the shrug of her shoulders grabbing my arm and leading us out of the houses. we climbed into my old truck which I could now see was getting even older as the days went on I was actually a little worried that it wouldn't be able to get us there and we'd have to ride in a tow truck to the funeral.

"hey Ang what time is it?" I questioned remembering before we left she said it started at around 3. Angela pulled out her Iphone 5s and look at the time.

"2:50." She said I started up the truck driving quickly to Forks cemetery hoping no one would pull me over or give me the wow you've gotten so big I remember the last time I saw you conversation. we pulled into the cemetery parking lot at around 2:59 just in time I thought slimming out my dress as we walked up to where it looked like the whole town was standing. I pushed passed a few people to get to the front taking my seat next to surprisingly Billy Black who looked over at me shocked.

"Bella...I have..." he didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence because the pastor began and my eyes were only on Charlie's coffin nothing else everything seemed oblivious to me now it was like it was just me sitting here staring at my deceased fathers coffin. I could feel the tears roll down my cheek and Angela tightened her grip on my hand I was really thankful to have her here right now at a moment like this. at the end of the funeral the police fired their guns and they handed me a folded up American flag which only made me cry even more because know it was really I couldn't try and hide and say my dad wasn't dead because the firing of the guns and the folding flag made it heartbreaking as well.

I stood there staring at his coffin while everyone else left still holding the flag in my hands.

"I'm sorry daddy...I failed you." I whispered tears rolling down my cheeks. I looked up to the sky blinking them away before turning around and walking to the car where Angela was. than we headed back to the house where Angela packed up her stuff and left you didn't really think she could stay that long did you i mean come on we have an apartment in Manhattan someone has to go back and make sure everything was okay. plus I just really wanted to stay in forks right now.

"so promise you'll call me if anything happens with Edward...because i will be on the next flight here in seconds." Angela said i let out a breathless laugh and nodded my head. pulling her in for a hug.

"i promise Ang...now go before you miss your flight." i said smiling she nodded

"i'm really gonna miss you roomy." Angela said hugging me one last time before turned picking up her bag and walking into the airport. i signed whipping away a fallen tear and turned climbing into my truck heading back to my lonely house. yeah Charlie left his house to me so know i'm staying in Forks for a while. i don't want to sell it or anything i mean it was my dad's after all. when i pulled up in front of my house i noticed the shadow of a boy standing on the porch. Edward i thought. annoyed getting out of my car.

"okay i get it you dropped me off and whatever but really Edward...what are you doing here." I asked annoyed crossing my arms over my chest. he chuckled and walked out of the shadows a gasped and smiled running towards him. i wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Jake...i've missed you." i answered so i guess i was wrong it wasn't Edward guess i thought it was him because i saw him earlier today.

"Nice to see you too Bells...sorry about Charlie and everything before that." i placed my hands in my coat pocket tilting my head looking up at Jacob. i know exactly what he meant he was talking about the whole kissing me and telling me he loved me thing when i was dating Edward. i shake my head and smiled at him.

"it's okay Jake that's all in the past we're adults now right." i said he smiled his boyish smile and nodded his head.

"i'm really glad your back though Bells maybe we could have lunch sometime...you know catch up...i mean you can tell me about New York." Jacob offered. i wanted to believe it was just a friendly invite but a part of me still feared he still had feelings for me feelings i would never be able to return.

"jake...i...i don't know we'll see...i'll see you tomorrow or something okay." i said placing my hand on his shoulder as i passed him walking up my stairs and into my house. once i closed the door i leaned up against it running my hands through my hair. i really didn't want to be thrown back into this drama with both Jacob and Edward i know nothing really really happened but still just seeing the two of the at different days on my dad's death just made my mind wonder to things that happened in the past. Forks was going to be my death i already know that just like it was Charlie's.

**Author's Note. **

**so what did you guys thing this chapter took me a full two days of thinking and we well meet the Masen's maybe even Alice or Carlisle next chapter. really hope you guys are enjoy this book and sorry that i've deleted my other stories i've just lost interest in them so i thought it was time to let them go. **


	3. This Ain't A Fairytale

_Say you're sorry_  
_That face of an angel_  
_Comes out just when you need it to_  
_As I paced back and forth all this time_  
_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on_  
_The days drag on_  
_Stupid girl,_  
_I should have known, I should have known_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_  
_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_Maybe I was naïve,_  
_Got lost in your eyes_  
_And never really had a chance_  
_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_  
_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams_  
_About you and me_  
_Happy endings_  
_Now I know_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_  
_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_And there you are on your knees,_  
_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_  
_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,_  
_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_  
_This is a big world, that was a small town_  
_There in my rear view mirror disappearing now_  
_And it's too late for you and your white horse_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Try and catch me now_  
_Oh, it's too late_  
_To catch me now_

**White Horse By Taylor Swift **

I sat in the kitchen making breakfast. it's been a good week since my dad's death and thankfully with the help of surprisingly Leah Clearwater and Angela i was slowly being able to deal with the fact that my father was gone and there was nothing on this earth that could bring him back not matter how much I wanted him to be alive and get a chance to say goodbye to him.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked out the kitchen window seeing a boy with a Justin Bieber hairstyle getting into a limo and riding off. i turned down the stove walking out of the kitchen opening the front door i looked down and saw a letter on the porch. i raised an eyebrow wondering why that boy would leave me a letter but i picked it up anyway looking around before closing the front door and walking inside my house. i looked at the front of the letter and saw it said to Bella. in an all to familiar hand writing. i rolled my eye but opened up the letter anyways.

_Dear Isabella Swan. _

_The Masen Family is holding a ball inviting all the town and would love if the daughter _

_of the beloved Chief Charlie Swan would join them. _

_P.S. save me a dance will you _

_~E _

I closed the letter staring up with a raised eyebrow trying to decide if i should go or not but that wasn't all i was pissed Edward actually thought i would save him a dance. but since they were inviting the whole town it would seem rude if i didn't go and i only know Edward not the rest of his family so it looks like i'm going to a ball. i rolled my eyes at the irony i still never learned how to dance just how to walk in heels. so i was bound to embarrass myself tonight i was sure of that. as i thought more about the ball i couldn't help but let my thought drift off to that night before Gradation. i shake myself away from the memory and continue on with me regular morning route than later on i would go pick out a gown.

* * *

_**9: 34 P.M. **_

**{Phone Conversation} **

**Angela:**_ so your really going to this ball? _

**Bella:**_ yeah i really actually want to meet his family and plus it would be rude of me not to they invited the whole town. _

**Angela:** _your probably right forks is a small town not like you could avoid them forever...anyway sorry Bells but i have to go got a date with a techy. _

**Bella:** _okay talk to you later than bye _

**{End Of Conversation} **

After i got off the phone with Angela i turned and looked at myself in the mirror i decided to go with a long green gown, curled my hair and placed a makeup but i still looked all nature i never when for that other kind of makeup that just wasn't me. i smoothed out my dress before grabbing my black coat and walking out of the house. i took one last look at the letter to see where the house was. 253 Maple Street. i drove off until i reached 253 maple street my eyes widened at the house before me it was even better than Carlisle and Esme Cullen's house who also happened to be Edward's cousins. i parked my car on the side of the road next to the house and picked up my dress so that i didn't trip getting out of my house. once i walked inside a guy in a black and white tux like almost every other guy in here took my coat the only way i could tell this guy wasn't a guest was he was the only one with white gloves on his hands and an annoyed look on his face.

"Bella...didn't expect to see you here." i turned around and was shocked to find Jacob Black standing there looking absolutely dashing in his tux it showed off his muscular body very well. Jake smirked seeing as i was looking him over.

"i see you like my choice in tux's." Jake said i smiled up at him and nodded my head. Jacob held out his arm and i just starred at it before looping my arm through it allowing him to lead me over to the bar. i so wasn't ready to dance yet i didn't want to be embarrassed just yet.

"so they call you guy's floaters,may i ask why?" Jacob asked i just finished telling him i still didn't make it as a journalist like i'd planed but instead was a floater.

"floaters are basically the newbees, people who still haven't' made it to the big times but help out the journalist and listen in on meets." i explained taking a sip of my bourbon. Jacob nodded watching me carefully as i drank my drink. i placed down my have empty glass and looked at him.

"what...why are you looking at me like that?" i questioned

"it's just i never took you for a drinker you now...i mean your the chief's daughter and all i just thought...never mind." i glared at Jake for bringing up my dead father and basically saying because i was his daughter i wasn't' allowed to drink or party for that matter. I finished the rest of my bourbon and walked away from him just as i glass was being chimed i looked up to see a woman a man by her side,Edward,Grace and four other boys two looked similar to one another and the other two looked to be a year or so older than Grace and bored out of their minds. so this was the Masen family. Edward's family to exact.

"Hello everyone and welcome i'm Edward Masen and this is my lovely wife Elizabeth, our oldest Alex, Julian, Edward jr., Jesse, Max and our youngest Grace. we wanted to have this ball to day so that we could introduce ourselves to the whole town. we are sure your have already meet our son Edward and our cousin's the Cullen's and we really hope your are as accepting of us as you are them. please enjoy the music and dance." Edward Sr. Said i smiled it faded when i noticed Edward's eyes on mine. my mind drifted back to the letter i really didn't want to dance with him not at at all. After Edward's father's speech the family began walking down the stairs. I decided to walk over to the dance floor and pulled so random guy and started dancing with him.

"Never had a girl willingly dance with me before." He said a slight chuckle i smiled at him and tilted my head. he was really handsome i couldn't help but wonder why wouldn't a girl want to dance with his guy.

"really that's kind of hard for me to believe...i mean your truly an amazing looking guy." i said he blushed and twarled me around.

"i...i really don't now..i gue..." before he could finish his sentence Edward came tapping on his shoulder causing us to stop dancing i signed as Edward asked to cut in i watched as the boys happiness vanished and a frown appeared on his lips. he nodded his head before leaving me alone with the every person i was trying to avoid. Edward turned to me holding out his hand i took it an we moved together but i tripped a little on his feet.

"sorry." i mumbled he only smiled at me

"its okay i'm used to it...and did i tell you how amazing you look tonight." Edward said pulling his left hand from mine and reaching up to caress my cheek. i pulled myself away from Edward causing him to look at me with a hurt expression in his eyes.

"don't okay just don't...you dumped me for Jessica remember you broke my heart you can't sit here and pretend that didn't happen because it happened because of you i'm unable to open up my heart to anyone else afraid i will get hurt again...and than...i just...i can't do this with you Edward we know how our story ended why can't we just leave it at that." i said

"because Isabella i don't want to leave it in the past picking Jessica was a mistake we broke up two weeks later after i realized she was only after my families money...please Bella give me another chance i promise this time..i won't hurt you i won't" Edward pleaded i looked around a let out a deep breath noticing no one was paying us much attention which was a great thing i didn't want the whole town to be gossiping about this by tomorrow. i closed my eyes and reopened them staring up at a hopeful looking Edward.

"what's done is done, i've closed that chapter of my life that part with you in it doesn't exist... your just gonna have to accept the fact that i'm over you and i'm ever gonna give you a second chance because i've already given you plenty with the whole leaving me than coming back only to dump me for one of my friends...and if you thought i'd just walk back into your arms after this many years you thought wrong Masen." I said feeling like a big weight was being lifted from my shoulders. Edward opened his mouth to say something else but i walked away before he could. i now it was rude but i didn't come here to fight with my ex about the fact that i was over him. i turned back around looking to see Edward staring intensely at me and just as i turned around i bumped into someone causing me to stumble back and i closed my eyes waiting to fall. when i didn't hit the ground i looked up to see a pair piercing blue eyes staring back at me. he smiled lifting me up off the ground i just stared at him my heart beating faster i hadn't felt like that since...since Edward only this time i wasn't a teenage girl.

"i'm sorry i'm should have watched were i was going." i said he just tilted his head looking at me and smiled.

"its fine i'm used to girls falling all over me as you can see i'm amazingly handsome." he said gesturing to himself. cocky much i thought as i raised my eyebrow at him.

"i'm joking." he said noticing my expression and held out his hand.

"i'm Julian...Julian Masen." now i remembered him standing up there on the staircase with Edward and his siblings.

"Bella..Bella Swan." i answered shaking his hand back.

"i heard about your dad the chief sorry for your lose." he said i nodded and pulled my hand from his grasp.

"thanks and i really must be going." i said looking behind me to see Edward was staring at both me and Julian. Julian nodded moving out of my way and allowing me to leave. i grabbed my coat from the closet and walked out of the house. heading home and going straight to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: so what you guy's think and just so you know there will be more of Julian Masen and all the other Masen's through out my book. i'm also not really sure if i want to make Edward because crazy obsessed with Bella to like a deadly kind or bring James from twilight in for that anyway comment tell me what you guys thought. **


End file.
